The Forgotten Temple
Sachiel was sitting in an alcove near the top of the guild's front facing tower, looking out at the sea as the sun was starting to crest over the horizon. He sighed, happily enjoying the view as he has for long time. "Well I wonder if anyone has woken up yet" he said to him self. He got up and walked down to the main hall, and decided to start the day by making a small breakfast in the kitchen. Hearing a rustle and the sound of a door clicking shut, Sachiel looks to see a fellow guild member walking into the common area in just a pair of white pants. A towel is draped around his shoulders as he uses it to wipe down his messy, wet brown hair. The rest of his clothes seem to be hanging in his left hand, along with a newboy cap. Walking towards the window, this man uses his free hand and pulls all of the water that is falling down his exposed chest and collects it into the form of a ball, throwing it with a laugh at the sea outside. Beginning to dress himself in a dark green button up and a white vest, the man turns to Sachiel. "Good morning there. I didn't think anyone was up this early, so I thought I'd make the most of the empty bathing hall. Don't think I've seen you around before; the name's Darius. I'm a bit new here." Placing his cap atop his head, he walks a bit closer and peers over the shoulder of Sachiel. "Whatcha cooking?" Sachiel said deadpan "I didn't sleep. Was too busy watching the sea. I'm making some waffles for everyone." He turned his attention back to the waffles as he started to pour the batter on the waffle makers. "My name is Sachiel. I was probably flying somewhere when you got here." "Nice to meet ya Sachiel. You been with the guild a long time? Anyone I should watch out for? Aside from one of the guild masters hating my guts..." Darius says, the last statement slightly under his breath. He then opens up the fridge and pulls out some strawberries. He washes his hands briskly and then protrudes a thin, sharp bone from the tip of his index finger and begins cutting up the berries to later put atop his waffles. Sachiel watched as the bone came out of the finger, hoping not to see blood. "That... looks uncomfortable." He said. He finished the batch of waffles that he was working on and sat down at a table and started to eat. "So where do you hail from?" Sachiel said between bites. "Nope, it's not uncomfortable at all. My body heals itself rapidly enough that I hardly even feel it anymore." Darius says as the bone retracts back under his skin. He joins Sachiel at the table and begins to cut up his waffle with a knife this time; seeing the previous discomfort of his guild mate. "I come from Bosco originally. But you can probably guess why they kicked me out. They say my magic is that of the Devil's." He says with slight malice, reflecting the tone he once heard in the people he called his neighbors. He brushes it off with a laugh, then asks, "What about you Sachiel, where you from?"l"Oh, you know," Sachiel said, not knowing how to describe it. "Someplace far removed from here. Also, you use bone magic right? It's not the magic of a devil, that's just people fearing what they don't understand." Sachiel took another bite of his waffles. "Come to think of it, I don't remember what kind of magic he had..." Sachiel's eyes seemed to not be focused on anything as he was deep in thought. He snapped back a moment later. "Hey you asked if there was anyone to watch for in this guild? Not necessarily. We all can have our bad moments of anger and frustration, but we are normally calm and encouraging of one another." "Bu--...Wait. The dev--...Nevermind." Darius began to ask, seeing as Sachiel avoided the question of where he was from, and mentioned something odd about the devil. He stopped himself, as he didn't want to pry, and accidentally anger one of the few people who have begun to accept him in this guild. Shaking off his blunder, Darius stands up and goes to wash his plate, placing it in a nearby drying rack. "Well I thank you for the waffles, please help yourself to some strawberries." Adjusting his cap, he begins walking towards the nearby board located in the central common area. "I think I will browse the job board a bit and find a suitable one to take today. What are you up to today my friend?" Sachiel listened to Darius, seeing how he was a bit shaken over something. He popped a strawberry in his mouth. "Nothing special. I was actually thinking of taking a job as well. Why don't we team up? I'm down for anything. Wow that was a good strawberry!" he said taking another one. He got up and put away his dish and wrapped up the rest of the food to save for the others. He walked over to the board to search with Darius. "See anything you like?" "Teaming up would be fun! Let's do it! And I don't know, let's see here..." Darius says as he begins inspecting the papers posted. Lifting up the parchment Darius reads over all descriptions then pulls off a particularly interesting one. "How about this one mate? Haunted temple; bound to be a good story to tell afterwards right?" He says with a cheeky smile. "A haunting? Haven't dealt with one of those in a while. I'm in! Where is it at?" Sachiel said back to Darius, focusing on him. "Looks like it's right outside of Crocus. Makes sense because the requester says there is a lot of people who visit this temple." Darius nods as he examines the paper. "Glad you have some experience in this, should make it easier. The reward will be pretty nice to if we split it; 725,000 Jewels each. Definitely worth it." Sachiel took the paper from Darius for a moment. "Alright then when shall we leave? How do you want to get there?" Sachiel put the paper down and went over to a stair way. "I am going to change first before anything, so I'll meet you back here." "Alright, we can leave when you get back. And we should probably take a boat, perhaps I can construct something and you can give us the power to propel ourselves to shore?" Darius suggested as he takes a seat on the couch and waits for his new partner. A few moments later, Sachiel came down in his normal looking clothes. "You ready to go?" Sachiel asked as he headed for the door. "Yeah, lets get going." Darius follows suit and steps foot on the shore of the guild. "Well time to see catch ourselves a ghost! Bone-Make:Boat!" Darius said as he presses his hands to the ground as a white bone boat appeared floating in the water. "This reminds me of the old Grecian myths of Charon, the ferryman of the River Styx. Anyways, let's get going." Sachiel said as he sat in the back of the boat sideways, with his hand on the water ready to go. "Do you have everything you think you'll need?"